Generación Vocaloid
by malejaguti55
Summary: Una joven común y corriente, accidentalmente accede a un pagina web prohibida cambiando su vida para siempre...


**Hola amantes del anime, soy malejaguti55 trayéndoles mi primer fic.**

**Desde hacia un tiempo tenia esta historia en mente, pero solo se me ocurrió plasmarla en la computadora hasta el día de hoy.**

**Es mi versión de como nacieron los Vocaloid, claro en la vida real. Así que las personas que parecen como humanos son como nosotros, bueno relativamente tienen el cabello rubio, negro, rojizo o café, no de varios colores al igual que sus ojos.**

**Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les guste...**

**Generación Vocaloid**

**Capitulo 1: "cuando una estrella nace"**

* * *

Era de esas mañanas tranquilas en las que no quieres hacer nada más que dormir alejado lo más posible del abrazador sol. Todas las personas en la cuidad se levantaban para comenzar su día de trabajo.

Pipipi…pipipi…pipipi….

El molesto y continuo ruido de un despertador resonó atraves de toda la casa, pero sin lograr su cometido.

—mmmm….— un bulto envuelto en unas cuantas sabanas se revolvía en medio de una pequeña cama, en un cuarto de dicha casa. La habitación, obviamente femenina debido a los tiernos decorados en las paredes con posters de cantantes y actores y algunos peluches regados por el lugar, le daba un aspecto un tanto infantil sumándole a esto el tono rosa pastel de las paredes y algunas muñecas algo antiguas en unos estantes.

Si no fuera por un portátil, la estantería llena de novelas vampíricas adolecentes y un plasma ubicado en la pared de un costado, se podría decir que era el cuarto de una niña de 4 años.

Pero lo que mas resaltaba era aquella joven de 16 años que batallaba entre la conciencia y el mundo de los sueños, que en medio de sus movimientos dejo caer las sabanas que momentos atrás la cubrían, dejando ver un torneado cuerpo, cubierto por una pijama de dos piezas **(n/a: pantaloneta y camiseta de tiras) **completamente desordenada por sus movimientos nocturnos dejando ver parte de su plano vientre. Su cabello negro se esparramaba por la blanca almohada, su rostro angelical pero con una mueca de odio debido al constante sonido del despertador.

Alargando la mano hasta el nochero a un lado de su cama, agarro el aparato entre sus manos para ponerlo frente a ella. Pesadamente abrió los ojos, uno después del otro para ver lo que su reloj digital marcaba.

— ¡Pero que demonios!- maldijo por lo bajo arrojando al otro lado de la habitación el inocente aparato que choco contra la pared quebrándose en algunas partes.

Por su parte la joven desesperada batallaba por todo el cuarto, metiendo algunos libros en una mochila **(n/a: de esas que parecen portafolio que llevan en Japón, es que no se como se llama XD)**

Saltando por todo la habitación colocándose unas largas medias negras mientras lavaba sus dientes. Se coloco una pequeña y corta falda beige y una camisa de manga tres cuartos con un moño rojo en el cuello. Las medias que lucho para ponerse, le llegaban poco antes del final de la falda y su cabello negro, que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, completamente suelto.

Mentalmente se aseguró de llevar todo lo necesario y corrió fuera de su cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras de su casa y atravesó la sala de esta, intento llegar a la cocina pero una persona parada en la entrada de esta la detuvo, chocando contra su espalda y cayendo al suelo. Sobándose la parte baja de su espalda miro a la persona con quien había chocado, que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tan despistada como siempre— le dijo un joven alto de cabello negro. Traía una camisa negra que tenia los tres primeros botones desabrochados y unos jeans negros —no me sorprende que quedes de nuevo de ultima en tu escuela— se burlo el ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

—Hmph, es mi vida yo puedo ser lo que quiera— le recrimino molesta, y acomodando los pliegues de su falda. Toda la carrera quedo en el olvido para la joven, que trataba de parecer calmada ante el joven.

—Era un concejo, pero bueno… suspende de nuevo, a ver que piensan mis padres—le dijo burlón revolviéndole el cabello dejándoselo completamente desordenado.

—Mo… Tadashi-ni-chan, ¿Porque eres tan malo conmigo?- le dijo inflando los cachetes y acomodándose el cabello.

—Ahm…Por que es divertido— le respondió simple el adentrándose en la cocina. Se acercó al microondas y del saco un plato con unas tostadas y un huevo revuelto, prácticamente lo lanzo en la mesa y regreso a la nevera —mamá y papá se fueron temprano te dejaron el desayuno—

Ella lo miro aun con algo de rencor pero aun de pie comenzó a comer del plato acabando casi al instante con su contenido, mientras su hermano sacaba un cartón de leche y bebía directamente de él.

—No hagas eso, mamá y papá se molestaran— le dijo la joven arrebatándole el cartón de leche y regresándolo a la nevera para sacar una jarra con jugo, se acercó a los estantes y tomo dos vasos, se sirvió un poco y le dio otro lleno a su hermano.

—A propósito ¿no tienes que ir a la universidad? —le dijo recostada a una de las paredes bebiendo el jugo.

—Si tengo— respondió simple acabándose de un solo trago el contenido del vaso.

—Pero…— le agrego ella mirándolo con resentimiento y el chico la miro burlón.

—Pero… quien dijo que yo quería ir— le dijo en tono burlón.

Conocía bien a su hermano, si amanecía de buenas iba a la universidad. Su horario era el que el quisiera y no el que le dieran, aun así era el mejor en su grupo con calificaciones siempre perfectas, a pesar de que a las pocas clases que asistía dormía durante toda esta. Estudiaba medicina en una de las universidades mas prestigiosas de Japón, pero gracias a su beca era completamente gratis, un modelo de hijo. Completamente opuesto a su hermana, a la que le llevaba 5 años, una niña despistada, olvidadiza y sumamente desaplicada.

—Por cierto—se gano de nuevo la atención de la joven— ¿no ibas en carrera al chocar conmigo? Mira son las 7:55— le indico señalando el reloj de la cocina.

— ¡Ah, Lo olvide!— se regaño a si misma golpeándose en la frente. Bebió el resto del jugo y corrió hacia la puerta de la casa, para azotarla al salir, claro no sin antes gritar un "hasta luego ni-chan".

El joven dejo el vaso en el lavabo, y bostezo perezoso mientras se estiraba, pesadamente regreso a las escaleras de la casa con destino a su cuarto.

Atravesando calles, avenidas, empujando ancianas y casi atropellada por un auto llego a su escuela en la que cursaba primer año. Se detuvo en la entrada de la escuela a tomar aire.

— ¡Mitsuky!— se oyó gritar desde uno de los corredores que daban a la entrada.

Mitsuky POV (punto de vista en español)

Una vez mas tarde y me sancionan, debo dejar de quedarme hasta tarde leyendo mangas, me ara daño.

Pero de verdad quería saber que le pasaba a "mi" Kurosaki, a la próxima solo leo hasta las 10…mejor 11. **(N/a: hago referencia al manga Dengeki Daisy, del que soy adicta y me puedo quedar leyendo hasta muy tarde. Creo que las que lo han leído saben a lo que me refiero y si no lo han leído se los recomiendo)**

En fin también tiene la culpa mi hermano si no se hubiese puesto a distraerme hubiese llegando antes. Siempre tengo que actuar así con el también tengo que demostrar que mi orgullo sigue en pie.

— ¡Mitsuky! — esa voz, viene detrás de mi.

Una de mis mejores amigas Sakura estaba caminando alegremente hacia mí. Su asistencia era perfecta seguro ya estaba en el salón y decidió esperarme en la entrada.

—Hola Sakura—la salude y ella me dio un abrazo, es muy demostrativa en esos aspectos y ha veces me saca de quicio, pero la quiero.

—De nuevo tarde, eh— me dijo de manera divertida con sus manos en su espalda, al hacerlo estoy segura de que se contiene para no darme otro abrazo, y se lo agradezco.

—S-si, me quede hasta tarde leyendo man…estudiando como siempre — trate de mentirle, mi amiga se preocupa demasiado por mi es mejor mentir a que trate de hablar con mis padre sobre mis estudios, párese mi madrastra.

Mi amiga alegre dulce y cariñosa, que siempre vela por mis estudios y mi bienestar es una de mis mejores amigas. Su cabello es largo, rubio y siempre lo trae atado en dos coletas. No sé que le ven a las coletas, a mi jamás me han gustado, prefiero mi cabello suelto. Retomando lo que decía tiene una figura bastante agraciada además de ser la mejor de mi clase, pertenece a muchos clubes tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. Creo que atraigo a los opuestos a mí.

—Mentirosa— me descubrió.

—Claro que no— trate de negarlo, pero es muy lista. Odio su mirada inquisitiva que me revisa de pies a cabeza me hace sentir nerviosa.

—Ayer salió el manga de Dengeki Daisy, me vas a decir que no te quedaste leyendo hasta tarde—

—No claro que no me crees capas de…. Bueno si me quede hasta tarde leyendo Dengeki Daisy, per tenia que saber que pasaba o la intriga me mataría— hice una mueca de desesperación haciendo reír a mí amiga.

—A veces creo que eres una otaku— dijo en medio de risas.

—No, solo me gusta leer el manga no finjo ser personajes o uso cospley— dije terminando de reír. Notando que éramos las únicas en el pasillo.

—Es cierto estamos tarde, ¡vamos!—la jale del brazo pero ella ni se inmuto.

—jeje, enserio crees que estaría aquí si tuviéramos clases—la verdad no entendí nada de lo que dijo, así que solo asentí.

—El maestro no vino hoy estamos libres la primera hora por eso te vine a esperar— se rio de mi ignorancia y me sentí pequeña. No la más idiota de todo el mundo, mi perfecta amiga no se sacrificaría por una vaga como yo y eso ya lo sabia.

—Si, pero es mejor ir al salón— le dije tratando de parecer madura.

—Tienes razón— se seco las lagrimas que estaba dejando salir de reírse tanto y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón de clases. La clase 2-2, como era de esperarse en el caso de que un maestro falte de improviso todos estaban fuera de su asiento y conversando en pequeños grupos, unos cuantos intentaban terminar las tareas para las próximas clases.

Caminaba a mi asiento para dejar mi bolso, cuando sentí un peso en mi espalda.

— ¡¿Qué tal? Mitsy-chi!— mi otra loca amiga, Haru estaba sobre mi espalda abrazándome por el cuello.

Creía que podía hacer eso por el simple hecho de ser una enana pero la verdad es que pesa más de lo que aparenta. Su dulce rostro angelical, que ocultaba al mismísimo demonio se complementaba con su largo cabello castaño que siempre llevaba recogido en una cola alta. Amaba engañar y ver a que punto podía llevar un engaño o molestar a alguien.

Esperen ¿como me llamo? ¿Mitsy?

—Por Dios Haru ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas Mitsy? Dime: Mitsuky-chi, Himaro-chi,** (n/a: se me había olvidado mencionar el apellido, su nombre completo es Mitsuky Himaro)** mi-chi. Pero no me llames Mitsy sabes que odio que llamen así— me la zafe algo molesta y me senté en mi lugar, me miraba con ojos aguados y un notable puchero, pero así como conocía a mi hermano y a Sakura, conocía muy bien a Haru.

—Cálmate Haru-chan— la trataban de calmar algunas de mis compañeras.

—No llores…— le repetían una y otra vez. Como me dan pena las personas ingenuas.

—Son falsas— dije seca y ella de inmediato cambio de actitud, las lagrimas desaparecieron y me miro con infinito desprecio **(n/a: busquen el meme para divertirse un rato :3)**

—Odio no poder engañarte— me dijo con ira y empuñando sus manos.

Era cierto lo que no tenia en intelecto lo tenía en astucia, entre mis defectos algo bueno tenia que tener ¿no?

Mi miga Sakura se sentó en su escritorio que queda al frente del mio y volteo su silla para conversar un rato. Al ver que era ignorada, Haru se nos unió, corrió una de tantas sillas y la puso a un costado de mi pupitre para charlar un rato.

—Oigan ¿ambas tienen internet, verdad? — pregunto Haru luego de un rato de conversar.

—Claro, como crees que chateamos a diario— le dijo burlona Sakura, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Ya pues, es que necesito que me hagan un favor— junto sus manos en tono de suplica.

—Escupe, y no hagas drama ya veremos si lo hacemos—le dije con aire de superioridad y ella me miro enojada cambio su posición a una mas relajada.

—Verán— comenzó — mientras navegaba por internet buscando un nuevo reto para Mitsuky, en su viaje hacia el estrellato…

**Pausa- **si es cierto mi mayor sueño es convertirme en cantante, los reflectores, la muchedumbre, los gritos, los aplausos, las hordas que aclaman tu nombre… ah (gran suspiro) es lo que deseo ser, pero hay un pequeñísimo problema, tengo pánico escénico. Lo se es idiota pensando que quiero convertirme en una cantante mundialmente reconocida, deberé dejarlo pero aun no lo are, tal vez en un futuro, de todas maneras no se si mi sueño se puede hacer realidad. Soy solo una de tantas niñas en el mundo. Digo no soy fea y según mis amigas tengo una hermosa voz pero hay una posibilidad en . de que me convierta en una idol. Lo se, muchos ceros, es mas probable que me parta un rayo. Bueno mejor continuemos **–play.**

—Entonces tope con una pagina llamada **"ProyectVocaloidNetAidolCreat orVersion0. **"**(n/a:ni la busquen no existe XD)**, se veía genial, por el resumen que salía en Google, decía que era una pagina que creaba idols virtuales. Me pareció perfecto para ti— me señalo completa— pero cuando iba ingresar me pedían una contraseña para el sitio —se vio completamente desanimada dejándose resbalar por la silla— Parece ser que es de una universidad o algo así que no me dejo acceder y para colmo luego de intentar 3 veces, la página se bloqueo y no me dejo volver a acceder —se volvió a acomodar y nos veía expectante—así que le quiero pedir ese gran favor, accedan a la página— se levanto de la silla y levantaba un puño frente a su rostro— No saben cuanto quiero acceder, me convertiría en una súper estrella, con las personas aclamando mi nombre. ¡Haru! ¡Haru! ¡Haru! ¡waaaa! (haciendo sonidos de muchedumbre) — completo con estrellitas en sus ojos y Sakura y yo la mirábamos con una gota de sudor en la frente.

—No que era para mi— le recrimine molesta.

—Eh…ah claro…para ti jeje— rio nerviosa, al ver mi cara de desaprobación.

—Y ¿que ganaríamos nosotras?— le pregunto Sakura apoyando su mentón el la palma de su mano.

— ¡Serian amigas de una súper estrella!...seriamos… de Mitsuky claro— completo al ver mi rostro aun con algo de odio.

—Creo que entrare, de todos modos no tengo nada que perder— le dije desinteresada pero en el fondo anhelaba llegar a casa y conocer la dichosa pagina que crea estrellas.

— ¡Enserio! — Salto sobre mí en un fuerte abrazo — ¡te amo Mitsy-chi! — grito fuertísimo haciendo que todos se voltearan a vernos.

— ¡Shhhh!— la calle zafándola —y que te dije sobre Mitsy— me miro inocente guiñando un ojo, golpeándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua de manera angelical.

Justo cuando íbamos a continuar la charla en timbre sonó y la maestra no tardo en llegar.

Espere con ansias el último timbre. El reloj, una vez más se volvió mi peor enemigo pero esta vez era por la lentitud con la que marcaba los segundos.

TIC…..TAC….TIC….TAC….

Me parecía un infierno, para mi era uno de esos martes en los que despiertas creyendo que es jueves pero deseando que sea sábado. Aunque mi mente también divagaba de vez en vez sobre si algún día Kurosaki y Teru se van a besar, el por qué demonios en Romeo x Julieta también los mataban como en la obra y si mi hermano estaría en mi cuarto llevándose mis mangas de comedia, luego revisaría su cuarto.

Ding…Dong…

Al fin…

Salve Dios, Cami-sama, Buda y Ala ¡Libertad al fin!

Camine rápido a la salida de la escuela para irme a mi casa pero una vez mas estaba Haru esperándome.

— ¡Mitsuky! Solo te necesitaba para recordarte lo de la página. Ten— me entrego un papelito con la dirección web —no intentes ni con: "súper estrella", "net idol" o "Vocaloid", que ya las probé y no son la clave, son solo 3 intentos, es todo, bye— jalo a Sakura de la mano y comenzaron a alejarse. Justo cuando estaban a punto de doblar la esquina se volteo — ¡Mitsy-chan! — grito con fuerza y comenzó a correr. Mañana me las pagaría.

.

.

.

— ¡Tadaima! (ya llegue) — entre a mi casa, pero nadie me respondía. — ¡hola! — llame duro, pero aun nadie me respuesta — ¡llego la revista playboy! — se oyó un golpe sordo en el piso de arriba y hermano bajo corriendo las escaleras.

—Dámela ya— demando y yo mantenía mis manos en mi espalda como ocultando algo pero no tenia nada.

La venganza es tan dulce muajajaja.

—Nop, para que no me respondiste cuando llegue, le mostrare lo que lees a tu novia — me miro con infinito desprecio.

Puntuación: Mitsuky: 1, Tadashi: 0.

—bueno, entonces les mostrare esto a mamá y a papá. Haber: 35, 20, 9, ¡-5!, no sabia que podían poner esa nota— me dijo burlón con mis exámenes en la mano.

Lo sabia entro a mi cuarto.

Puntuación: Mitsuky: 1, Tadashi: 1. Es un empate.

—Hagamos un trueque deja las evaluaciones sobre la mesa y yo te daré tu estúpida revista, de mujeres con silicona, ¿ok? — me sonrió triunfante y dejo la evaluaciones en la mesa tal como dije.

Idiota.

Lentamente y observando cada uno de sus movimientos, tome mi evaluaciones y el me tendió la mano esperando la revista que no existía. Corrí a las escaleras y el no tubo ni un momento para reaccionar, ya cuando me encontraba en la relativa seguridad de la entrada de mi cuarto le grite:

— ¡mentí!, no llego tu estúpida revista y si llegara y yo la encontrara de inmediato pararía en manos de papá, mamá y Mine **(n/a: su novia)** — antes de encerrarme en mi habitación oí como maldecía en la parte de abajo.

Música para mis oídos.

Lo primero que hice fue encontrar otro escondite para mis exámenes reprobados, el colchón ya no es seguro.

Luego prendí la computadora y mientras se iniciaba me cambien el uniforme, por una pantaloneta café, una camisa de tiras negra y un buzo de rayas blancas y negras. Ate mi cabello en una cola de caballo y me senté delante del portátil.

—Creo que hoy no comeré— me dije a mi misma. Yo ni idea de cocina, y mi hermano estaba molesto así que era lo mas lógico. Pero no me importaba podía coger uno de tantos paquetes de papas y una gaseosa y seria mi cena, pero tal vez luego.

Accedí a Google y copie la página que mi amiga dijo.

— ¿Vocaloid? — accedí a Wikipedia donde contaban la historia de algo llamado "Vocaloid", primero debía informare en que me metía.

"_Vocaloid (ボーカロイド __Bōkaroido?) es una aplicación software de síntesis de voz, capaz de cantar, desarrollado por Yamaha Corporation, en colaboración con el Music Technology Group de la Universidad Pompeu Fabra de Barcelona, España. El equipo de investigadores encargado del desarrollo de la tecnología de Vocaloid es el mismo que a finales del 2011 fundó Voctro Labs, la primera empresa que comercializa voces Hispanas para VOCALOID3. Yamaha Corporation puso los medios económicos para llevar a cabo el proyecto y después desarrolló el software en un producto comercial llamado "Vocaloid".1 2 El software proporciona al usuario la capacidad de sintetizar canciones simplemente escribiendo la letra y la melodía. Usa tecnología de sintetizado el cual se graba el canto de actores de doblaje o cantantes. Para crear una canción, el usuario debe incorporar la melodía y las letras. Una interfaz de un rollo de piano es usado para incorporar la melodía y las letras que pueden ser puestas en cada nota. El Software puede cambiar el acento de las pronunciaciones, agregar efectos tales como el vibrato o el cambio de dinámica y el tono de la voz. Cada Vocaloid es vendido como "una cantante en una caja" diseñado a actuar como un reemplazo para un cantante real. Inicialmente el software contaba sólo con los idiomas Inglés y Japonés, pero a partir de la versión 3 se incorporan Español, Chino y Coreano."__**(n/a: sacado de Wikipedia, por si no notaron)**_

Ahora que recuerdo mis compañeras mencionaban mucho a una tal "Miku Hatsune" un idol virtual o algo por el estilo.

Busque algunas imágenes y si, era la que yo creía: la chica de cabello azul aguamarina que le llegaba hasta los pies (como si fuera posible tenerlo tan largo) con una falda ridículamente corta y un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo que decía "01 Vocaloid".

Además busque en videos y hubo uno que me llamo la atención. "concierto Vocaloid 2012".

El video mostraba un estadio repleto de gente y en el escenario parecía haber una especie de espejo, la banda se encontraba a los lados de este.

Luego de unos minutos Miku fue digitalizada por unos proyectores y comenzó a cantar, y la gente la aclamaba como si fuera un cantante real y ella los pudiera oír.

— ¿enserio? Da conciertos y la gente paga por ir a ver un anime cantar que les sale gratis buscando en Youtube ¿enserio? — me burle de todas esas ingenuas personas que pagan por ver algo que sale gratis desde su casa **(n/a: lo se un golpe bajo para los amantes de Vocaloid. No me lo tomen a mal incluso yo sueño con ir a un concierto de Miku. Debía sentirse medio realista por eso ella piensa así, pero no se preocupen luego cambia de opinión ;))**

Aun que me parecía infantil busque algunos videos mas de esa chica, y en realidad no eran malos. Digo tenia una bonita voz, un bonito cuerpo y todo, pero seguía siendo un anime, nada real.

—Bueno hora de ponernos serios— busque de nuevo la pagina que Haru me dio y la encontré después de un rato.

Al acceder había un fondo negro con un cartel que decía "código requerido para acceso".

La clave, si era de una universidad debía ser algo complicado pero a la vez obvio para que los alumnos entraran, ¿no?

Pensemos un poco, si yo fuera el director de una escuela de música que contraseña pondría

¿Qué tal…?

— Revolución musical— teclee rápido y con algo de miedo le di Enter.

—Contraseña denegada— se oyó un voz femenina de mi computador, asustándome al principio para luego hacerme sentir mal.

Bueno aun me quedan 2 intentos.

Piensa Mitsuky, piensa. Tu cabeza debe servir para algo mas que cargar pelo.

¡Animo!

—bueno y si pongo: formación musical— espere con ansias la voz de la mujer.

—contraseña denegada—

Solo un intento mas, que pondré no puedo quedar mal con Haru, si logro algo que ella no, le demostrare lo buena que soy no me puedo rendir.

Me pare de la silla y levante un puño en el aire.

— ¡definitivamente no perderé! —

— ¿Qué haces con esa cara de idiota? — mi hermano estaba en el marco de mi puerta bebiendo una lata de gaseosa.

—Ah, Tadashi, no hagas eso casi me matas del susto— lo regañe indignada.

—Y que crees que siento yo al verte cada mañana, deberías avisar cuando vas a salir de tu cuarto— dijo burlón.

Como lo odio.

Se iba a marchar, pero luego pensé: él es un estudiante universitario él debe saber como piensa un maestro o algo por el estilo, tal vez me pueda ayudar.

—Espera Tadashi-nichan— se detuvo en la puerta y se volteo a verme sabe que si uso el "nii-chan" es para pedir un favor —si fueras el director de una universidad dedicada a la música ¿Qué contraseña pondrías en una página web? — me miro levantando una ceja.

Yo misma pienso que la pregunta sonaba estúpida.

—Y ¿que dices…?— lo presione expectante.

Analizo la pregunta unos minutos, y me miro con un rostro burlón.

Hay lo supe...lo que diría seria una estupidez.

—Pues… "música" — dijo como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo.

—Valla en serio, no se me había ocurrido eso, eres un genio hermanito— le dije fingiendo sorpresa y me miro molesto.

—entonces para que preguntas, si no vas a tomar en cuenta las sabias opiniones de tu hermano— me dijo fingiendo indignación.

—Estúpido— le dije, con real indignación.

—Idiota—me dijo y se fue a su cuarto.

Escuche con cuidado cada uno de sus pasos hasta que oí como se cerraba una puerta, supuse que era la de su cuarto.

Mire el teclado y con velocidad, copie "música".

No podía creer que iba a seguir el estúpido concejo de mi hermano, pero nunca se daría cuenta y no tenia nada que perder.

Presione Enter y espere unos segundos…

Se comenzó a oír un chirrido como cuando se descarga información…

.

.

.

—Contraseña aceptada— ¡Enserio! ¡Música! Esa era la súper contraseña, no podía esperar a decirles a mis amigas la súper contraseña que no podían descubrir.

Pero de repente la pantalla se apagó de golpe.

— ¡Pero ¿que paso?!— dije molesta sacudiendo la pantalla del portátil.

De repente se volvió a encender, comenzaron a aparecer muchísimas letras y números de color azul como en cascada. Prácticamente como cuando le entra un virus matrix a tu computadora solo que este era azul y no verde.

—Comienza digitalización— se oyó decir a la misma mujer de hacer rato y una luz enceguecedora me rodeo por completo. Trate de cubrir mi ojos pero era demasiado tarde…

Después todo se puso negro.

.

.

.

* * *

**Y que tal el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado dejen Reviews.**

**Acepto sugerencias y errores de ortografía, bye.**

**Asta el próximo capitulo…**


End file.
